


the reunion.

by hvlperts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DOES THIS COUNT AS FLUFF, Enjoy xoxo, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Like, M/M, Mentions of Coran - Freeform, Super Soft, and first kiss, but it’s what we deserve, first kisses yeet, god i love them, i spent like 5 mins on this, i think it does, idk - Freeform, it’s cute enjoy xoxo, it’s just super cute ok, mention of krolia, mentions of Allura, mentions of Hunk - Freeform, mentions of Pidge, mentions of Shiro, mentions of people in voltron in general tbh, ok now i’m done, so soft, soft, stars are in this, there’s also hand holding, uhh stars, ur welcome, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvlperts/pseuds/hvlperts
Summary: how i picture the klance reunion we hopefully get in season 6.





	the reunion.

it’s late. too late for keith to be awake, yet he sits on the bridge of the ship, looking out at the stars. lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear the approaching steps of another late night owl. 

“hey.”

keith looks up to see lance, a ray of sunshine in the dark. “hey.”

“what are you doing up so late?” 

“i could ask you the same thing.”

lance sits down next to keith, looking up at the stars and admiring their beauty. “i couldn’t sleep.”

“why?”

“you first, mullet.”

keith sighs, before letting out a light chuckle. typical lance. “i’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“is this about your mom?”

“yeah. she told me she’d never leave me again. as if, as if she cares.”

“keith, i’m sure your mom cares about you. leaving you in the first place couldn’t have been easy. you’re her son.” 

“yeah, i suppose you’re right,” keith let’s out a small huff, “why are you awake?”

“i guess you could say i’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“that so? care to share?” keith looks over at lance after this, giving him an encouraging smile, one that lance will never be able to forget.

“i’ve-i’ve missed you, keith. a lot. and it’s just really nice to finally have you back, even if it’s for a short time.” lance quickly glances at keith, before returning his gaze to the stars. “i’ve felt very alone these past few months. pidge and hunk are always off doing some techy mumbo jumbo, allura and coran constantly try to improve the castle and plan how to end the galra empire, and shiro has been, off, lately. i don’t know, it’s just been really nice to have someone to hang out with. i’ve really missed you, keith.” lance looks to keith with tears in his eyes. he had not planned on crying in front of the person he trusts most, the person he’s missed the most in the world.

keith locks his gaze with lance. for a moment, everything is completely still. keith can see the whole galaxy in lance’s eyes, he can see everything good and pure in the world, but he can also see sadness, a deep sense of loneliness. 

keith scoots towards lance, cupping his face in his hands before connecting their lips. lance seems shocked for a moment, before returning the kiss. it’s short and sweet, but it conveyed all the emotions and unspoken words needed.

keith breaks away from lance, panting slightly, but keeping their foreheads connected, not wanting to separate from him. “lance, i’m here to stay. you never have to be alone again.”

lance smiles so bright that keith thinks nothing bad will ever happen to him again. the boy sitting in front of him, his whole world, is all that matters. “thank you, keith. thank you.”

connecting their hands, keith kisses lance’s forehead, before lance lays his head on keith’s shoulders. looking out at the stars, the two boys fall asleep, perfectly content and a new sense of home upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter  
> @daegulisa


End file.
